


I Am You First

by GenZFanfix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenZFanfix/pseuds/GenZFanfix
Summary: Harry and Draco have been dating for 2 years, and boy has it been a ride. Draco has planned a beautiful anniversary dinner in Paris, but he isn't the only one who has plans for the evening.Based on the tumblr posthere.It isn't wonderful but I thought it was cute.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	I Am You First

Harry Potter had been planning today for 2 months. He looked down at the ring in his hand, a size 8 pointer finger ring designed to look just like the tangled brambles in the forbidden forest where they had had their first kiss. Harry had been a little too aggressive and Draco had ended up getting a couple cuts, but neither of them had noticed. He put the ring back in the box and straightened his suit. He and Draco were going out to dinner at a restaurant in Paris for their second anniversary then going for a walk through the city of lights. Draco had planned the evening, and honestly what they were doing wasn’t important to Harry. He didn’t care about fancy restaurants or Michelin stars, he just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend. Well, maybe not just spending time with Draco, he did have his eye on being more than his boyfriend, and he planned on asking for it on le Pont des Arts. He felt like he had been waiting for this moment since his third year and he could not wait. 

“Harry, come on we are gonna be late!”

Harry smiled. Their reservation was in 2 hours, but Draco hated being late so much that whenever they have a strict time to uphold they always ended up being there ridiculously early. 

“Coming!”

… 

Dinner had been great. The food was splendid, or at least what Draco had ordered for the two of them. After a couple weeks of dating Harry had realized that throughout his childhood, Draco Malfoy had both eaten and made every type of food imaginable, making him a culinary expert. Draco got to know Harry’s taste in food almost immediately and no matter where they ate, he always knew which dish Harry would like the most. Harry even changes his orders for some of his favorite restaurants because Draco had analyzed the menu to see what he would like. As Draco and Harry grew closer, Harry had begun to trust Draco more and more in pushing him out of his comfort zone and had been happily surprised with all of the new feelings and experiences he had gotten because of it. 

Draco and Harry exited the restaurant feeling a mix of giddiness and exhaustion, and Harry didn’t hesitate to grab Draco’s hand as they turned toward their midnight walk through the streets of Paris. It had taken a while for Harry to be able to hold Draco’s hand, but it had taken even longer for Draco to be able to take it. Growing up where they had, both of them took a while to come to terms with their sexualities. Harry and Ginny had broken up in their 8th year, both of them agreeing that their relationship had been based on desperation and it would not be fair to either of them continuing it. Draco, who hadn’t been seeing anyone at the time of the war, rejected any flirtations or potential parings proposed by his parents, choosing to focus on his career as a healer in apposed to any kind of human connection. When Draco and Harry had first *ahem* encountered each other after the war they had already been friends for a couple of years. Their group had been at a bar in east London and Harry and Draco had somehow broken off from the group in their own conversation. They weren’t close, but they found they had a lot in common, and the next thing either of them knew they were aggressively making out in the alleyway. It had not been their first kiss, not by a long shot, but it had been the first time they had even acknowledged their feelings or old relationship since Draco had gotten the mark. Afterwards they both claimed that they were too drunk to remember what happened, despite having only two beers each, and once they had finally had the conversation and started dating again they decided to keep their relationship a secret. And they did, until they moved in together a year and a half later. Though this had squelched the controversy of their paring quite a bit and hod made it easier to tell their friends, it had not served them well with being able to show PDA. Harry was more than willing to show his affection for Draco, both in public and private, and went out of his way to express their bond when out and about, but Harry also understood that Draco had a hard time with it and he made sure to always initiate it so Draco wouldn’t have to. 

“What’s on your mind?” Draco asked, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead as they exited the alley they were in. 

“Just thinking. You?”

“Nothing much. Just thinking about this patient that has been having trouble recently. She is gonna be ok, but I am worried about one thing we saw on her charts yesterday.”

“Hey, we said no work today, remember? Happy thoughts!”

“I know, it’s just bugging me.”

Draco was definitely what you would call a workaholic. After the war, he spent years excited by society and trying to be good enough in what he did so people wouldn’t have the opportunity to get rid of him. He lost most of his friends, excepts a couple of fellow death-eater children who became his entire social world, and as he threw himself into training as a healer it became a coping mechanism for his loneliness. Even now, almost 6 years later, whenever someone recognizes him for his death-eaterhood or his plans get cancelled or Harry goes away for work, he becomes nothing other than his job and getting better at it, not that he ever stopped thinking about work in the first place. All of this has made Draco the best healer in the country, and Harry could not be more proud, but it worried him. Draco was always so bottled up with his mental health and his feelings that at first glance you wouldn’t thing anything was wrong, but as Harry had gotten to know Draco and his pain, every time Draco came home with another book to study another type of healing Harry wished from the bottom of his heart that Draco would just talk about it and quit bottling it up. It would probably take a while, but if given the chance Harry would spend the rest of his days making Draco feel loved enough so that he would. 

“Seriously, what’s on your mind you look worried.” Draco cupped Harry’s check and brought it up so that their eyes met. Draco may shut his emotions into a bottle under the sea but he’d be damned if he let anyone else do the same. 

“I am anxious to get to this famous Pont des Arts. A love bridge sounds like just the place for us.”

“Ah, the bridge of love. Why, is there someone in particular you want to honor there?”

“Yes, Ronald Weasley. It is his half-birthday today you know.”

“Screw you, you prat. Anyone else?”

“Hermione.”

“Are you just going to keep naming your friends?”

“And acquaintances, and people in the contacts on my phone…”

“Whatever Potter. We’re here anyway.” The moon rose as they approached the glittering bridge. 

“You remembered to buy the lock right?” Draco asked, looking at Harry suspiciously. 

“Ok, that was one time! How was I supposed to know that they didn’t sell Hamilton tickets at the door! I’m not a muggle!” Draco laughed. In truth, Harry hadn’t bought the lock. Given that he was going to propose, he had hoped that Draco would either be too happy to think about it or would be long gone before it was ever brought up. Preferably the former. Harry pauses a bit, then took a long breath. “Hey, let’s play a game. I made it up, it’s called ‘I beat you first,’ it’s to see which of us did better in this relationship.”

“A challenge Potter? Not bad. Ok, I accept. Shall we begin?”

“You go first.”

“Alright them. I saw you first.”

“I knew who you were first.”

“I wanted to befriend you first.”

“I insulted you first.”

“Ooh, I hexed you first.”

“I was attracted to you first.”

“I confessed first.”

“I kissed you first.”

“I said ‘I love you’ first.”

“…Not bad, Malfoy, not bad.”

Draco smiled triumphantly and turned away, proud of his win. Harry got down on one knee and reaching into his pocket, pulling out the ring. Draco, not realizing what had happened was still smirking at the water.

“I proposed first.”

“Pro…” Draco turned around. His confusion faded away as a hand came up to cover his mouth. Tears welled up in his eyes as he stared in disbelief at his beautiful boyfriend, sitting on his heal before him and grinning. A full minute passed without either of them saying anything, both crying and a little bit in shock. Then, just as Harry began to get worried. 

“I said yes.”


End file.
